Torbjorn (Order of the Colossus)
Torbjorn is the founder and leader of the Order of the Colossus. He used to be a Guardian but volunteered to become a Bogsneak shortly after the breed's discovery. Background Torbjorn was once known as one of the mightiest warriors in his clan, unafraid to kill to protect his own. He is a strong, fearsome warrior, and his name is infamous to many. A long time ago, just simply looking upon the dragon would strike fear into his enemies. Though he's not as active as battle anymore, he'll still fight when he needs. The Guardian's primary weapon in battle is his sword. It was said to be carved from a scale off Plaguebringer's hide, and that anyone struck with it would grow ill, and die from poisoning. Not many know if this is true, but if it is, no one has survived to tell the tale. Although Torbjorn is a mighty warrior, the dragon dislikes one thing about himself: his tertiary color. The bright and cheeriness of the magenta takes away from the bloody and muddle colors of his primary and secondary, and he thinks it throws off his entire dark color scheme. He hates anyone mentioning it to him. The leader of the clan once had an unhappy relationship with his mate. The two were forced together and at first, the Guardian hated Svetlana. He wanted nothing to do with her, didn't even want to go into combat with her. But, over time, they grew on each other. It took many years before Torbjorn had fallen for Svetlana, but once he had, the two were very happy together. Torbjorn is protective of all he loves, including Svetlana. it was once rumored that if he became anymore displeased with his mate, when they had first been together, that he would have killed her. Though, now, years later, he does not confirm nor deny this. Instead, he spends most of his time with his mate and clan, making sure things are going well. Breed Change A new breed has been introduced to the lands of Sornieth. Created not by a great deity, but by a common dragon's claws. Ratha, the order's alchemist and frequent visitor to Baldwin, had brought the news, immediately stirring up many whispers in the order. Many were of the negative nature: how could such a blasphemous breed ever be accepted? It would mean nothing but trouble! Some even spread rumors about the end approaching. The other scientists of the order, however, were intrigued. All the new possibilities this great achievement could bring! Many other projects were put on hold - the creation of a Bogsneak needed every bit of attention. Torbjorn had doubts in his mind; would the Plaguebringer give her blessings upon this species? Or would She condemn them all? While the scientists worked tirelessly, Torbjorn spent many nights deep in thought about this issue. His final decision surprised and shocked many: He would be the first Bogsneak in this order! Some thought it was a foolish move, while others were truly impressed by their leader's courage. Svetlana was revolted by this at first, deeply fearful of losing her dearest mate - whether that be in an accident during the transformation, or Torbjorn simply losing interest because of his new form. Not to mention, was this really for the good of the Order? However, as the development of the breed change progressed, her support grew. Torbjorn was her mate and had been for a long time. She trusted his decisions. And so, the fateful day finally arrived. Saying goodbye to his familiar Guardian form, Torbjorn was ready to accept his new self. This decision would drive away some dragons from the Order. Unfaithful ones that lack loyalty. Torbjorn would only scoff: Let the weak ones leave. They will make room for those who are actually worth his and the Order's time. Trivia * Torbjorn is the custom progen of Balaeniceps * Bar and Stripes were replaced with Skink and Alloy Credits * Background was written by Chronowolf (#72691) back to clan pageCategory:Clan Leader Category:Plague Dragon Category:Bogsneak Category:Male Category:Clan Founder